


Surprising the Surpriser

by ABeautifulSleeper



Series: Talking is Hard (Until It's Not) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Spa Treatments, and for a good cause, but it is sweet, dining out, this time Yuuri is extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABeautifulSleeper/pseuds/ABeautifulSleeper
Summary: In which Viktor and Yuuri celebrate their anniversary, and Yuuri must pull off the ultimate surprise.





	Surprising the Surpriser

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I haven't abandoned this series, I've just a) graduated from university b) moved to Central Asia and c) been busy teaching English. However, it is now summer, so I have significantly more free time and I will hopefully be finishing the series before too long. If you've been here since I posted the first fic in the series, thanks for being patient and I'm sorry I'm such a fucking space cadet. This is un-beta'd, as my usual editor does not live on the same continent as me anymore and I don't have the patience to wait for an email response with corrections. So without further ado, here you have it.

Not that it isn’t important to him, because of course it is, but Yuuri doesn’t really have a precise number for how many days or whatever it’s been since he and Viktor met and began their journey to being what they are to each other now. He supposes it’s because he can always ask Viktor how long it’s been, and Viktor is almost never too far away to ask, he always has his phone on him and aside from that they spend so much time practically on top of each other it would be no big thing to just turn his head and ask. Yuuri knows that Viktor might roll his eyes at him and give him a dramatic pout for not keeping as close of track as Viktor himself does, but he would never deny Yuuri the answer or stay annoyed for very long. _Because, my Yuuri, you’re the one who loves me best, and who I love just as much._ Every time Viktor says that kind of thing it takes Yuuri’s breath away a little bit because even now, after ever how long it’s been, it’s still hard to grasp that anyone (let alone _Viktor Nikiforov_ ) could feel that way about him and just say things like that _out loud_.

So maybe Yuuri doesn’t know how long it’s been down to the minute. He knows that Viktor loves him regardless. But today, or so the reminder app on his phone tells him, is a Very Big Day. Today is the one year anniversary of the day he and Viktor officially started dating, but aside from that today is the day that Yuuri intends to propose to Viktor.

Most of the time the award for Giant Romantic Gestures goes to Viktor, because Viktor does love to go above and beyond in showing his love. Yuuri loves every time that he comes home to find that Viktor has sent a succulent to his apartment (that he doesn’t really live in anymore, or so Phichit likes to complain these days) because he knows that Yuuri would find cut flowers to be wasteful but also Yuuri loves tiny cacti to line his windowsill with to brighten up the bleak Detroit cityscape on the other side of the glass. He cherishes the strips and strips of photo booth pictures they’ve taken together, some silly and some just demonstrating exactly how loved up they both are. The giant teddy bear that Viktor bought off the internet just because Yuuri had sent him a link to a BuzzFeed post about them is in Viktor’s apartment, mainly because Yuuri complained that he wouldn’t have space for it anywhere in his own home.

Yuuri wants to flip the script on Viktor tonight. He had told Viktor one morning about two months ago that he wanted to plan things for this specific anniversary, to make him feel special and show how deep his own affections for the other man run. Viktor (after no small number of kisses and a brief tickle fight) had finally, blushing, agreed to let Yuuri take the reins and surprise him. Yuuri could tell it was slowly killing Viktor not knowing what to expect, his curiosity driving him up the wall, because for all his many virtues patience was not necessarily Viktor’s strong suit, not where surprises are concerned. The last week and a half Yuuri had been mostly staying the night in his apartment with Phichit to keep Viktor from using seduction to coerce details out of him and ruining the surprise.

With the help of Phichit and Christophe, Viktor’s best friend, Yuuri has spent nearly every spare moment of the last two months figuring out how to make this proposal the Best Proposal Ever, worthy of someone so effervescent and perfect and yet so beautifully human as his Vitya is. Even after their rough start, the last year of his life has been filled with so many wonderful, frustrating, and love-filled moments, and Yuuri wants to demonstrate all of that to the man he lived those moments with. He’s made a scrapbook (with plenty of help from Phichit, because his best friend’s eye for photos and composition has no rival) of all of their “firsts” starting with their first kiss and going up to their most recent first, being their first time going to a friend’s wedding as a couple when Tracey married her partner last month. He and Viktor had sat down beforehand to make sure it was fully clear that just because they were serious enough to go as each other’s wedding date, there was no pressure to make anything happen in their own relationship. Currently the only reason why Viktor wasn’t directly underfoot is that he said he was going to the post office because the surprise gift he purchased Yuuri had finally arrived, so Yuuri is taking the opportunity to prepare a few things around the apartment for later.

Once Viktor returns, Yuuri has booked them an afternoon at this spa Christophe recommended (“Vitya loves a little pampering every now and again, and he is continually pestering me to come with him to this spa because apparently they have some kind of guided power nap experience? Have you noticed how much he loves naps? It has always been one of his quirks, his ability to sleep nearly anywhere, so I do not know why he feels the need to have someone guide him in napping, but there you have it.”) followed by dinner at this restaurant downtown that seems sufficiently fancy but not so fancy Yuuri can’t afford to splurge a little on the love of his life. After dinner, Yuuri plans to come back to the apartment and present Viktor with the scrapbook and, while Viktor is looking over that and hopefully loving it, get down on one knee and produce the gold ring he worked with a jeweler to design after looking over Viktor’s secret dream wedding Pinterest board. It’s not exactly like any of the rings Viktor had pinned, as Yuuri wanted to make it more personal and special than someone else’s ring on some random website.

All in all, Yuuri’s not as nervous as he thought he would be, considering he’s about to fucking _propose to the love of his life_. There have been nights where he’s laid there in bed, Viktor wrapped around him like the octopus/human hybrid he is, worrying about this very event. Maybe that’s why he’s not so worried now, he knows that he’s thought over most of the possible outcomes and obstacles in his way, and while he may not be totally prepared to save Viktor from an alien invasion while he’s down on one knee, he does at least have a back-up plan for what to do if the flowers don’t arrive on time or if there’s been a mix-up with their reservations. Now all that’s missing is the man himself, and with a buzz of his phone at his hip Yuuri knows that Viktor will be home in 15 minutes.

And so, Yuuri is ready with a smile on his face and has already called for a taxi by the time Viktor returns with a box for Yuuri. He hustles Viktor out of the apartment and back down the stairs, pressing kisses to his hairline, cheek, and lips in an effort to hurry him along, persuading him that the box can wait until after what Yuuri has planned. Viktor just laughs and agrees, smiling joyously at the affection being showered on him and his delight at finally getting to experience the surprise Yuuri has been planning for him.

“Am I supposed to guess where we’re going?” Viktor asks as the taxi pulls away from the curb.

“I mean, you can definitely try, but I don’t think you’ll be able to guess everything I have in store for you today,” Yuuri tosses back with a smirk. He’s honestly really pleased that everything looks like it’s going to come together just as he hoped, but he doesn’t want to get too cocky yet. Something could go wrong at any moment, the spa could catch on fire, and—

No. Not today, not now. Yuuri stops that anxious rambling before it can even start. Viktor is smiling at him, fingers pressed against his own chin and head cocked in that classic “we’ll see about that” way.

“Well…are we going to be gone for more than a few hours?” Viktor asks.

“Yes, we’re going to be out for a while,” Yuuri answers.

“So if we’re going to be out for that long I can only guess that we have at least two activities ahead of us, one of which is food, because you always complain about how hangry I get even though you’re about a million times worse. Am I right so far?” Viktor asks after a moment’s thought.

“Hey, I’m not that bad!” Yuuri protests. He grabs Viktor’s hand in the back of the taxi, the hand that hopefully from this day on will wear Yuuri’s ring. “But yes, one of the things we’re doing is food. Now that’s enough questions, you’re a little too good at guessing things and I don’t want you to ruin the surprise for yourself.”

Viktor pouts, but drops his line of questioning to look out at the buildings and streets they pass. He squeezes Yuuri’s hand though, so Yuuri isn’t worrying that Viktor might be upset with him for stopping his questions. Yuuri gives himself a moment to check his phone and fire off a few texts to Phichit, Chris, and Tracey to let them know how the day is progressing, keeping his phone angled away from Viktor’s line of sight when he pulls up the confirmation email for the spa reservations.

The ride to the spa is short and mostly quiet, but not an uncomfortable quiet. Sometimes when they’re out and about Yuuri and Viktor do feel a need to be quiet, because while things have changed concerning how people see two men in a relationship, there are still some people who feel the need to cause a scene or act like it’s any of their business what two absolute strangers do or don’t do in their private lives. Those quiet times are usually tense, an edge of negative possibility there. Yuuri thinks maybe he’s a little more conscious of it than Viktor sometimes, because Viktor just gives off this air of not giving a damn what other people think of him, but Yuuri knows that it’s really just Viktor having better control of what his face does in public and being more able to hide things like that. There’s also a sizable chunk of obliviousness, this is Viktor after all, but Viktor is Russian, he knows what it is to live in a country where even rumors can get you killed. Yuuri has taken express care in booking their reservations today with actively LGBT-friendly establishments, because the last thing he wants is for someone to try to exclude them or not serve them because they’re two men who are obviously in love with and dating each other.

As the taxi pulls up to the spa, he hears Viktor gasp beside him, and then a second after that a warm mass collides with his side in an exuberant hug.

“Oh, Yuuri, I’ve been wanting to come here for months! How did you know?” Yuuri grins to himself: his first planned activity is a hit, and they’re not even inside yet.

“I would say I read your mind, but that would be doing Christophe a disservice,” he responds, relishing in Viktor’s embrace for a moment before moving to open the door. He bustles around to the other side of the taxi to open the door in a particularly gentlemanly display, causing Viktor’s eyes to sparkle even with even more happiness than they already had been.

“I don’t think I care whose idea this was originally, I’m just so happy to be right here with you right now,” Viktor chirps as their taxi peels off from the curb and they walk through the gleaming doors and into the spa.

“Good afternoon and welcome to Deep Revitalization Spa, how may I be of assistance with your personal relaxation journey today?” the receptionist calls out as they approach the desk in the lobby.

Yuuri fiddles with his phone a moment before finally unlocking it and offering it to the receptionist. “Yes, we have a reservation for the Deluxe Massage Package with the added Guided Power Nap option,” he answers.

As the man behind the desk (“Jeremiah” according to his nametag) looks up their reservation in his files, Yuuri can practically feel Viktor vibrating with excitement not unlike Makkachin upon hearing the words “walk” or “snack”. If the man had a tail he probably would have knocked one of the many potted plants by the desk over in sheer enthusiasm by the time Jeremiah finally located their file.

“All right Mr. Katsuki, I’ve confirmed your reservation and your arrival in our systems. If the two of you will please walk through the green door to the left behind me, you will find a changing room with lockers for you to store your clothing and belongings for as long as you need today, as well as robes to change into. You may of course take these robes with you when you depart today, and please don’t forget to fill out your snack preference cards before you proceed into the massage room. If at any time you need anything at all, please feel free to ask any member of staff for assistance, or two such handsome men as yourselves can ask for me personally,” he says, adding a flirtatious wink at the end of his spiel. Yuuri, sputtering and blushing a deep pink, barely stutters out a “thanks” before grabbing a heartily amused Viktor by the hand and dragging him off towards the aforementioned changing rooms as fast as he could without actually running away from the licentious man at the front desk.

“Wow Yuuri, when you said you wanted to pamper me I didn’t think you would go so far as to find such, er, helpful customer service representatives,” Viktor jokes once the door to the changing room has closed. Yuuri just covers his face with the hand not still holding Viktor’s and groans.

“Oh my god, I did NOT intend for the receptionist to hit on my boyfriend on our anniversary of all days,” he mumbles, mostly to himself. Viktor just laughs and kisses his forehead gently.

“Relax, darling, you know I only have eyes for you. Besides, he was hitting on both of us, which if anything we should take as a compliment of our excellent taste in significant others. Now, let’s get out of these clothes and into those robes he mentioned, if I recall correctly they’re supposed to be made of the softest microfibers known to man, and I am ready to experience luxury with you by my side,” he whispers as he pulls his hand away from Yuuri’s to begin tugging at the hem of Yuuri’s shirt.

Yuuri fights the urge to slap at Viktor’s hands, because while he doesn’t want to be perceived as committing PDA fouls in the changing room, he also knows that no one else is present and being so touchy is just part of how Viktor shows his affection, and if Yuuri’s not going to let him be publicly affectionate today of all days then when will he?

Fortunately, Viktor doesn’t try to fool around too much with the removal of clothing and the exposure of skin, and they’re both changed from their street clothes and wearing nothing more than the spa-provided robes (though not without an _obscene_ moan from Viktor as the fabric slipped over his shoulders, apparently fancy microfibers have that kind of effect on him). Viktor is so excited to proceed to the massage room that he almost forgets his snack card, so with a firm (yet loving) hand Yuuri grabs his bicep to pull him back to fill it out. Yuuri is certain he just circles the first thing that catches his eye without a thought for how any of it will pair, but then again maybe Viktor just really likes combining gin, salmon crostini, and pumpkin spice dip? Yuuri sighs to himself, knowing that he will probably end up having to share his greek salad and berry smoothie later when Viktor realizes what he’s done.

As they finally enter the massage room, Viktor is practically vibrating with excitement that doesn’t really fit the ambience of the room. The lights are down low, wall sconces dimmed to imitate the gentle glow of candles, and there’s some kind of soft flute music playing from a speaker in one corner of the room. Viktor is already focused excitedly on the two massage tables standing side by side maybe two feet apart in the center of the room. Just as Yuuri’s starting to get antsy, wondering if they should go ahead and disrobe and lay down or wait for instructions, two people enter and introduce themselves.

“Good afternoon sirs, my name is Sara and this is my brother Mickey, we’ll be your massage therapists for today. Just to confirm before we begin, you’ve selected the Deluxe Massage Package, which consists of an 80 minute Swedish massage with aromatherapy bath cure. Following this massage, you will be offered snacks as indicated on your card before proceeding on to the sauna and then I see you’ve also selected the Guided Power Nap option, which will be the perfect endpiece to your experience today,” the girl says to them as she steps further into the room with her supplies. Her face suggests friendliness, the complete opposite of her brother’s, which is contorted into something that Yuuri can only liken to an infant who just stuck an entire lemon slice into its mouth. It’s a few steps beyond simple resting bitch face, he thinks, and sincerely hopes that whatever the metaphorical lemon in Mickey’s mouth is doesn’t affect the quality of the massage they get today.

“Before we get started, is there anything you would like us to know about you? Ticklish spots, areas that need extra attention, anything like that?” Sara asks once she and Mickey have arranged their workspaces.

“Ah, yes, we’re both dance instructors, and I have some pain issues in my legs and neck in particular from a car accident not quite two years ago,” Viktor says, gesturing at his body as he speaks. “Also I’m a little ticklish along my sides, so I think a firm touch or none at all would be best there.”

Yuuri has to think for a moment before he answers. “I’m not especially ticklish I don’t think, but my shoulders and neck could use extra attention, I have awful posture when I’m not dancing,” he chuckles nervously. He is only just now realizing that signing up for a massage means that someone he doesn’t know is going to be putting their hands all over him for an extended period of time, and he’s not really sure how he feels about all of that now that he’s been confronted with the reality of it.

“All right, that’s all very good to know. We’ll make sure to take excellent care of you both. If at any time you feel the need to stop or take a break, just say the word,” Sara smiles at them. “Now, if you would be so kind as to disrobe as far as you’re comfortable and lay face down on the tables, we’ll begin your massage. Don’t be afraid of Mickey here, he’s just in a bit of a mood because he doesn’t like it when our customers are as aesthetically pleasing as you two, he won’t let it affect his performance.”

“He doesn’t need to worry about either of us making a move on you if that’s what he’s worried about, we’re both hopelessly gay for each other,” Viktor announces cheerfully as he ditches the robe completely and settles himself on the massage table. Yuuri, with a quiet groan at his boyfriend, also disrobes and moves to lay down on Mickey’s table. Sara just laughs and Mickey, if anything, looks constipated.

The entire massage experience is exactly as superb as Yuuri had hoped it would be. Mickey didn’t let his personal issues get in the way of loosening the knots in Yuuri’s muscles, and even though Viktor’s nearly pornographic moans caused him to need to take some deep breaths and think revolting thoughts to keep from embarrassing himself horribly, it was a relaxing experience like no other. The massage tables had been so close that he could reach out and squeeze his boyfriend’s hand whenever he wanted to, which made the whole thing even more special, because he knew Viktor was pleased by the subtle affection in the gesture. After the aromatherapy bath cure was complete and Sara and Mickey had left the room, Viktor wrapped himself sinuously around Yuuri, pressing kisses to his forehead and temple, trailing his way down over his ear with a nibble that made Yuuri shiver.

“I know today probably isn’t anywhere near being over, but I wanted to say thank you already for all of this, you make me feel so special and loved and I can’t wait to see what else you have planned for today,” Viktor whispers in his ear as he squeezes him in a tight hug.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying everything so far, you know I’m not really the best at planning surprises but I wanted to try today for you. You’re always doing such nice things for me and I wanted to return the favor and surprise you,” he responds with a pleased blush on his cheeks.

A knock on the door announces the arrival of their snacks, and they separate to accept their snack trays. To Yuuri’s surprise, Viktor only wants to sample his snack, choosing to make the best of his own random selection. They feed each other bits of snacks as they sit side by side on the small sofa in the room, and when they’re finished Jeremiah reappears to provide them with towels and escort them to the sauna. They make light flirty small talk on the way, though Yuuri still feels a nip of jealousy at the way Jeremiah looks at his boyfriend ( _soon to be fiancé_ , he thinks to himself before cringing internally at himself for getting ahead of himself when he hasn’t even popped the question yet).

The sauna reminds Yuuri of the hot springs at his family’s inn back in Japan, and he zones out for a bit thinking about how nice it would be to take Viktor to meet his family, they’ve spoken a little bit over the phone before but they haven’t officially met. He really wants to think his family will love his Vitya as much as he himself does, but there’s going to be just that little part of his brain that isn’t sure until it actually happens. He’s kind of wondering now if he shouldn’t have tried to get his parents to meet Viktor before he proposes, what if—

“Hellooooooo…earth to Yuuri…has the heat gone to your head? Do you need a rest?” Viktor asks, a hand on his knee and voice full of concern.

“Ah, no, I’m fine. I was just thinking about how this sauna kind of reminds me of home, which got me thinking…you haven’t actually met my parents yet. I want to start planning and saving up for us to take a trip to Japan and see them I guess, and my mind got wrapped up in thinking about all that,” he explains softly. Viktor’s mouth curls up into that heart-shaped smile that makes Yuuri’s heart positively melt, and disregarding the heat and the sweatiness of the sauna he pulls Yuuri into yet another hug.

“I would love to meet your parents, my darling Yuuri,” he murmurs, nuzzling his face into Yuuri’s neck. “I am certain that there is no way I could do anything but love the people who made someone as wonderful as you, and hopefully they will love me too once they see how much I love you.”

“You always say these things that are going to rot my teeth for being so sweet, cut it out,” Yuuri jokes. On the inside, all he can think is how happy he is that Viktor seems not only open to the idea of meeting the ( _future_ ) in-laws but actually seems excited about it. _How did I ever get so lucky?_

“You know you love it. Now, let’s go get ready for the power nap! I’m so excited, I’ve been begging Christophe to come with me for months but now I’m actually glad he kept putting it off because that means I get to do it with you instead,” Viktor chirps, pulling Yuuri to his feet and out of the sauna to put on their clothes and get ready to be led through a power nap.

Thirty minutes and one incredibly odd power nap/meditation type experience later, Yuuri and Viktor are feeling refreshed, relaxed, and ready to take on the rest of the evening and its surprises. Yuuri is frantically texting Phichit to call and double-check the status of their dinner reservation and the imminent flower delivery to Viktor’s apartment.

As they ride through downtown in yet another taxi, Viktor looks out the window making silly comments on the billboards and pedestrians that they pass, drawing giggles out of Yuuri, and unwittingly helping keep him from getting caught up in an anxiety spiral over the quantity of traffic and worrying about will they make it on time for their reservation.

As they arrive at the restaurant, a classy Asian fusion establishment, Viktor begins to vibrate with excitement once again and grab at Yuuri’s hand. “Are we going where I think we’re going?” he asks, squeezing Yuuri’s fingers tightly.

“Perhaps. If you guessed McDonald’s you’re going to be a bit disappointed,” Yuuri teases as Viktor sticks his tongue out at him.

“Why do you like to be so mean to me, my Yuuri?” he pouts as Yuuri laughs.

“You make it so easy sometimes, Vitya. Besides, you know I’d never actually take you to a fast food restaurant on a day like today. Now, let’s get out of the car and see if this place is as great as Yelp and Phichit claim it is,” Yuuri says as he pokes Viktor in the side, eliciting a laugh. He pays the taxi driver and they disembark onto the sidewalk outside the restaurant. Hand in hand, they enter the restaurant and are seated quickly, no problems occurring with the hostess finding their reservation. Their table is in a secluded corner of the restaurant, separated from other tables by rice paper screens for added privacy and romance. They’re both sitting there taking it all in still when the waiter comes by with their menus.

“Good evening sirs, and welcome to Detroit’s premiere Asian fusion dining experience. My name is Chihoko and I will be taking care of you tonight. Please take your time looking at these menus, and I will return when you press the button on your centerpiece to indicate you are ready to order. If you have any questions please don’t hesitate to ask,” the waiter states smoothly, before departing just as quickly as he came.

Viktor raises an elegant eyebrow in the general direction of their departed waiter. “How fancy, a call button. That’ll be good for you, you always get flustered when the server comes back too soon and you haven’t decided what you want.”

“Yeah, Phichit probably suggested this place for that very reason. Well, that and the food is good of course,” Yuuri comments, already beginning to flip through the menu. “Do you think you’ll want to share an appetizer, or should we save that room for dessert?”

“Hmmm, good question. I personally see no reason why we can’t do both, it is our anniversary after all, a perfectly good special occasion to splurge. Whatever we don’t eat now we can take home and share with Makkachin,” Viktor responds thoughtfully. “I’m sure she’d love a little treat today, considering we’ve abandoned her all day today almost.”

“I think that sounds fair. So then, what looks good to you? Wait, let’s figure out drinks first, then appetizers.” After some back and forth, they eventually decide on water, white wine, and a plate of calamari and spring rolls to share. They press the button to call the waiter, and Yuuri places the order for both himself and Viktor. Chihoko is a highly attentive waiter, marking down every detail on his notepad before bowing out of the space once more. Yuuri turns his focus back to Viktor, who has an odd expression on his face.

“What? Do I have something on my face? Is my hair doing something weird?” Yuuri asks, self-consciously pushing his hair back from his face.

“No, no, everything’s fine…but did you notice how our server seems to be a little, I don’t know, over-attentive?” Viktor asks, frowning.

“Uhhh…no? He seems normal to me,” Yuuri says, relaxing now that he knows there’s nothing amiss with his appearance. A disgruntled “hmph” is the only response Viktor sees fit to give to that statement, turning his attention back to the menu. They sit in silence for a while longer, Viktor clearly sulking as he peruses his menu.

“Viiiityaaaaa…” Yuuri sighs. “Do you remember earlier at the spa when I was upset because the front desk guy was hitting on you?” Viktor nods, still not looking up from his menu. “Well, you ought to know, I have eyes for no one but you as well, and even if you’re right and our waiter is paying me too much attention, I’m not interested in him. He could never possibly hold a candle to you. If it makes you so uncomfortable I’m sure we could request a different server,” he says quietly, reaching across the table for Viktor’s hand. Viktor looks up at him finally, puffing out a sigh.

“I know. I just get a little territorial, I guess. And a little afraid that one day you’re going to realize that you deserve the moon and the stars and that there’s someone out there who isn’t quite as bizarre as I am, someone who doesn’t have all the impulse control issues and depression and other stuff going on that I do,” he mumbles.

“Vitya, I love you. That means all of you, the impulses and depression and big forehead and all,” Yuuri says, and Viktor snatches his hand back to cover his forehead with a laugh. “But seriously, I know how you feel. Sometimes I feel like an anxious, useless, chubby nobody and I have no idea what it is you see in me or why you’re still with me after all this time, especially when we go out and there are so many fans and admirers of yours and other people in general who could give you more than I could.”

“Don’t say that, дорогой, you give me exactly what I want and need, you’re perfect for me,” Viktor protests.

“Well then guess what, you’re perfect for me too. Don’t stress out about our waiter. Now enough about all this arguing about who deserves what, I need you to help me choose between a noodle dish and a rice dish,” Yuuri says. He can see in Viktor’s eyes that he’s still going to be a little wary of Chihoko, but he probably won’t do anything stupid or dramatic about it like challenging him to a duel or leaping onto the table to assert his dominance. Probably.

Dinner goes by with no further hitches, though Viktor does continue to glare at the waiter’s back every time he leaves, and grabs Yuuri’s hand possessively as they order. He’d probably feel embarrassed if it weren’t so nice to know that Viktor treasures him so, and somehow has confused himself into thinking Yuuri could be better than him somehow. It’s kind of cute to see how Viktor is being so territorial.

Feeling pleasantly warm from the excellent food and wine, and with a little doggy bag of leftover shrimp to take back to Makkachin, they pay their check and stumble giggling out into the street. Viktor tucks himself into Yuuri’s side as he attempts to hail a cab, as the spring nights are still on the cooler side of comfortable and even were that not the case, Viktor will take any opportunity to get close to Yuuri. Once they’ve sat down in the car, Yuuri, pulls out his phone to get in contact with Tracey and Phichit about preparations at the apartment. For this final stage of the operation, Tracey has artfully arranged the flowers in the entryway and living room, and Phichit has put the scrapbook and ring box in easily accessible locations for Yuuri’s convenience, all while setting up some hidden cameras to get the perfect shot of the proposal for posterity’s sake, and that Makkachin has been secreted away to the bedroom to keep her from eating the ring or flowers. They quickly text back, confirming that everything is going according to plan and they have cleared out of the apartment. Yuuri sighs in relief, putting his phone back in his pocket and leaning over to rest his head on Viktor’s shoulder.

“Yuuri…this date has by far succeeded all my expectations. Not that I thought it would be bad,” he rushes to add, “I just know you get very stressed out about big plans and I was afraid you’d make yourself sick with worrying over it. But everything has gone off so smoothly, and I’ve had a wonderful time today with my wonderful boyfriend and I’m so happy I could sing but I won’t because I don’t want to injure anyone’s eardrums,” he grins.

“I appreciate that,” their taxi driver replies from the front seat, startling his passengers into laughter. They had both forgotten that they weren’t alone in the car somehow.

Once they got themselves back under control, Yuuri responded. “Well, we’re not quite done. I’ve still got another surprise and your gift waiting for you back at the apartment.” This was enough to get Viktor’s attention, and he spent the rest of the ride back to the apartment trying to guess what his gift could be.

After they pay the taxi fare, the two men walk up to the apartment together, letting themselves into the building and taking the elevator up to Viktor’s apartment. Yuuri lets Viktor enter before him, and hears the gasp as Viktor takes in the scene before him. His normally dark entryway has been decorated with strings of fairy lights and battery operated candles line the walls, with roses and sunflowers in vases spaced every three feet leading towards the living room. Viktor looks back at Yuuri with tears brimming in his eyes, overcome with emotion.

“Keep going on into the living room, I’ll be right there,” Yuuri suggests gently, nudging him in the right direction. Yuuri still needs to retrieve the two boxes from the small table just inside the dining area and give himself one last pep talk. Viktor nods and goes, and Yuuri walks over to the dining area.

_Okay, Katsuki, you can do this. You’ve been rehearsing what you want to say for the last three weeks, you have the perfect gift and the perfect ring, and you love him, and he loves you, and this is going to be fine and you’re going to just ask him. You’ve thought of everything that could go wrong, and thought of a back-up plan and a back-up back-up plan, and everything will be perfect because he is perfect, you just have to go and say the words and give him the stuff and tell him how much you love him._

Yuuri’s feet, seemingly without direction from his brain, carry him from the dining area into the living room where Viktor is sitting on the couch with his socked feet resting on the floor in front of him, hands still wiping happy tears from his face. _Even when he cries he’s beautiful, what the fuck_ , Yuuri thinks. He hands Viktor the gift-wrapped scrapbook, which Viktor immediately tears into with gusto.

“Oh my god, Yuuri, is this…a scrapbook? Of us? I…stop making me cry!” he laughs, starting to flip through the pages.

“Yeah, I got some help getting all the pictures together. From that awkward picture of you, me and Christophe that first night we met all the way up to last week. I know we have Instagram and these other social media sites, but I wanted you to have a physical copy of our best memories together.” Yuuri clears his throat as Viktor continues to admire the pictures and effort that went into the gift. Now is the time to start his speech. He moves down from the spot on the couch where he had been sitting next to Viktor and pulls the little box out of his pocket. He takes a deep breath, hoping to whatever higher power there may be that he can just get the words out without stuttering or losing his train of thought.

“Viktor, we may not have gotten off to such a great start, but I’m glad we figured things out. Honestly, there were times when I wasn’t sure we could come back from the train wreck that was the start of our relationship, with your lies and my obliviousness and both our struggles with mental health. But we did, and we’ve worked through stuff together, and while every day isn’t perfect by any means, I think it’s perfect for us. We work really well together, your impulsiveness and my over-planning and our shared passions. We’re getting better at communicating our feelings, which is good and healthy, and I spend more time here with you than in my own apartment. This year with you has been wonderful, with the ways I can see both of us growing and changing together and making each other into better, more complete people. You’re the best boyfriend I could have ever hoped for, and I love you more than I really know how to say, and because of all of that I have a question I really want to ask you.” Viktor looks up sharply at that last sentence, giving Yuuri his full attention.

With shaking hands, Yuuri shows Viktor midnight blue velvet of the box, and opens it slowly to reveal the gold ring with a vine-like engraving and 3 little sapphires sparkling in the low light of the room. Viktor’s mouth falls open on a gasp of surprise, and Yuuri takes one last gulp of air before he speaks once more. “Viktor, I love you with all that I have, would you please do me the honor of saying you’ll marry me?”

Viktor, one hand over his mouth, nods rapidly, managing to squeak out a strangled “Yes!” before bursting into dramatic, sobbing tears and falling down off the couch to wrap Yuuri into an octopus of a hug. Yuuri sighs in relief, before the giddiness of the moment overtakes him and he returns the hug as best he can with one arm crushed between their chests. Viktor suddenly lets go, realizing he hasn’t actually put the ring on yet, leaning back to rectify the situation. Yuuri helps him slide the ring onto his finger, and then they’re both laying in the floor covered in tears that no one knows who cried and trading soft kisses through the tears and the laughter.

“My Yuuri…my perfect, wonderful Yuuri…you never cease to surprise me! I can’t believe I had no idea,” Viktor murmurs once he’s calmed down a bit. “I’m so happy right now. It feels like it ought to be against the law, to be this happy and in love.”

“Well I’m glad it’s not. I’m so happy you said yes, I’ve been trying not to think of what would happen if you said no. Maybe then I’d be the one to have to move to Idaho, or wherever it is you keep threatening to go off to,” Yuuri laughs.

“If you moved to Idaho, I’d have no choice but to come with you. I couldn’t bear to not have you in my life,” Viktor responds, trailing a hand gently down Yuuri’s arm.

“You won’t have to worry about that now. We’re getting married! Wow. Those words don’t feel real. But they are. I need to tell everyone everything went great,” Yuuri muses, mostly to himself.

“Who’s everyone?” Viktor asks, curiosity piqued.

“I had a little help from friends getting everything ready. So, Tracey, Phichit, and Christophe, mostly. It’s a lot of work, putting together such a big surprise and then keeping it all a secret from the king of nosiness,” Yuuri jokes, poking Viktor in the nose to punctuate his point.

“Well, let’s call them then. I want to tell the whole world that Katsuki Yuuri is mine, forever and always and no one can have him, not even pretty waiters named Chihoko,” Viktor states, already pulling out his phone to take pictures of his ring for Instagram.

“Vityaaaa,” Yuuri sighs, before deciding not to beleaguer the point and pulling his phone out instead. They’ve got the rest of their lives to prove that there’s no one else that matters, after all, and several phone calls to make to friends and family on multiple continents. And after that, there’s snuggling that needs doing, and a wedding to plan. The Chihokos and Jeremiahs of the world are, in the long run, unimportant in the face of a love like theirs. For this incandescent moment, there’s no need to worry about anyone or anything outside of the little bubble of happiness they’ve created together in this little apartment in Detroit.


End file.
